


Window Chalk and Ice Cream Cones

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Some crude humor, birthday fic, birthday gift, brother bonding, superbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: After a fight with his father, Jon accidentally runs away to New York City, where his brother is currently living. A phone call to his brother leads to a day of potentially illegal activities, brotherly bonding, and cathartic venting.A birthday present for my friend UnknownUnseenUnheard!! Happy birthday!!!
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, mentioned Timkonbart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Window Chalk and Ice Cream Cones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownUnseenUnheard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/gifts).



> An Amazing Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend/internet dad Ed! I hope you enjoy this!!!!
> 
> And also!!! This was a collab with the wonderful Absolute-0Zero !! You can find him on tumblr/ig, and the art he made for this, you can find [here!](https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/637850038930898944/window-chalk-and-ice-cream-cones)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!
> 
> PS Don't do some of the things in this fic kids!

Wind was whipping past his face, cold and biting, despite it being mid June. The cold was probably due to how high and how fast he was flying. Where was he going? Jon had absolutely no idea, but wherever it was, it was away. Away from Hamilton county, away from his dad and his stupid rules and stupid secret identities.

Being able to fly was nice. His powers had, thankfully, stabilized recently, and Robin had been helping him train and get better at using them. Flight wasn’t as easy for him as it was for Dad or Kon; he still had to focus really hard, and couldn’t really do multiple things at once when he was flying, but he was getting better all the time.

He was focusing so hard on just simply  _ flying _ that he forgot to pay attention to where he was. Which is how he found himself in New York City.

“Oh shoot,” he muttered to himself, slowing down and looking around. 

He only recognized NYC from pictures. He’d only been there twice, and one of those times had been with Damian on a mission, so they hadn’t really hung around much. Faintly, he wondered if Kon was in town, and if he would mind if Jon swung by. 

Wait, did he even remember where Kon lived? He knew he shared an apartment with his boyfriends somewhere in town, but NYC was so big, and loud. Oh no. He was going to get lost, wasn’t he.

Maybe he should just call.

Jon sighed and floated down to the nearest roof, grabbing for his phone. He found his brother's contact and dialled it.

“Hey, squirt, what’s up?”

Jon could hear music in the background of Kon’s call, along with the sound of someone being shushed.

“I. . . um, I'm a little lost.”

“Okay? Why didn’t you call Clark?”

Jon sighed, moving and sitting on top of the roof.

“I kinda sort of may have just run away?”

Kon was silent for a bit, and there was more aggressive shushing in the background.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing.”

“Kid.  _ You _ of all people don’t just run away for fun. The Brat, maybe. But you? Unlikely. What’d the old man do?”

“He’s just being dumb with all his stupid rules.”

“Oh, so the usual.”

Jon sighed heavily. As much as he loved his dad, Conner was right. He did tend to be a bit of a hardass with rules.

“So, what, where are you lost?”

Jon looked around. “Uh. . . New York?”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Oh my god, okay. Where are you?”

“No idea.”

“How about this, can you see the Empire State Building?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, meet me there.”

“Okay, thanks Kon.”

“Sure thing, sport.”

Jon tucked his phone safely back into his pocket and took off again, flying towards the really tall building in the distance. He landed on the ledge nearest to the spire, and moved around it until he was out of the wind, wrapping his small cape around himself, staring out over the loud noisy city.

“There you are.”

Jon yelped and turned, finding Kon hovering at the corner of the building.

“Kon!” 

Kon landed and walked over, grinning at him, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head. Jon ducked away as the taller man tried to ruffle his hair.

“Quit itttt,” he whined.

This caused Kon to grab him and drag him into a headlock. They wrestled for a moment before Jon just went limp, glaring up at him. Kon laughed, letting him go, and gently hugging him instead.

“Clark sucks.”

Jon couldn’t find it in him to protest.

“Sorry for interrupting your day.”

Kon shrugged. “It’s fine, I wasn’t doing much anyway.”

“Yeah, but Tim and Bar -”

“Naw, they encouraged me to come.”

Jon nodded and stepped back, looking around, frowning to himself. Kon tilted his head, adjusting his leather jacket a bit. They were both wearing their supersuits. They’d both had it drilled into their heads by their respective Birds that using their powers out of their suits was dumb and irresponsible.

“You look like you need some cheering up.”

“I’ll be fine, I just needed to get out for a bit,” Jon told him, looking back up to Kon. 

His older brother snorted, shaking his head.

“Naw. We haven’t hung out in so long. Come on.”

Kon stepped off the edge of the Empire State Building, turning back to look at him.

“You wanna go harass the hell out of Lex?”  
  
  
  


“What are we doing?” Jon asked, watching as Kon hovered upside down, peeking inside a window.

“I’m looking for Lex’s office. He moves around a lot. Mostly to avoid me.”

“How often do you bug him?” Jon crossed his arms, glaring at his brother with the best impression of Damian he could muster.

“Stop trying to look like Damian. You look constipated.”

Jon spluttered in complaint, flying after Kon as he headed around to the other side of the building, repeating his process of peering in through the window.

“Oh, here he is!”

“Kon, what are you doing?” 

“Oh come on, haven’t you ever wanted to taunt Lex just a bit?”

“I dunno if this is a good idea. Mr. Luthor could get mad.”

Kon rolled his eyes, flipping upright, just to lounge back mid-air.

“What’s he gonna do? I’m pretty sure he legally has to deal with me, and you’re just a punk. Besides, we’re not gonna do anything  _ too _ bad.”

“What are we gonna do then?” 

From. . . somewhere, probably one of his invisible pockets, Kon pulled out something that looked like a marker.

“Ever played around with window chalk?”

“Did you just have that on you?” Jon asked, squinting at him.

“Don’t question your older brother.”

Jon rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Kon stuck his out in retaliation.

“Come on, watch, it’s fun. Especially when Lex is inside and can’t do anything about it.”

Kon floated down lower, uncapping the marker, and placing it to the window. Jon watched, eyes growing wide as he realized what Kon was drawing.

“That’s so immature!”

“Hell yeah it is. And he’ll have to look at it for at least a few hours until he can get a window washer out here.”

Kon floated back and admired his work, dramatically putting his hand on his chin, and nodding.

“It’s a masterpiece.”

Jon just shook his head, hiding his grin behind his hand. Kon’s “masterpiece” was a crudely drawn dick. He looked up at Jon.

“You wanna draw something?”

They got a few more silly doodles in, including a poop emoji, a Super symbol, a bunny, and a “Lex Sux” scribble before the office door swung open and Lex walked in. Jon squeaked and ducked behind Kon, who just laughed and waved to Lex. The bald man stared at them, eyes wide, mouth hanging open for a moment, before he scowled and marched over.

“What do you two think you’re doing!?” 

“Little children should avert their eyes,” Kon said, raising his hands and flipping Lex off.

“Conner!” Jon gasped out.

Lex looked like he was fuming. Kon was laughing. He reached over, taking the marker from Jon and flying closer, drawing a little cone hat over the top over where Lex’s head was. Then he snapped a quick photo.

“Conner!” Lex yelled, stepping closer to the glass.

“God this is priceless. Sending to Timmmm.”

“You’re going to get us in so much trouble,” Jon said, and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Superboy- Superboys! You two clean this off!”

“Sorry Lexie, we gotta blast!”

“KENT!”  
  
  
  


“So, what really happened?”

Jon frowned, looking over at Kon. They were sat atop Metropolis Clock Tower, eating ice cream they had been given as a bribe to leave Lex alone after they spent another half an hour tormenting him in various ways. Mostly Kon’s doing, but Jon was certainly not innocent, as he had indeed prank called the man a few times. Kon had strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone; Jon had cookies and cream on a sugar cone.

“With your dad,” Kon explained.

“Oh,” Jon said softly. Then he shrugged.

“Oh stop bullshitting me. What’s up? Come on, let me have it all.”

Jon scowled a bit, watching ice cream run down the side of his cone.

“I just - It feels like I should be doing more, but he won’t let me. Like he doesn’t trust me.”

“He’s probably just worried you’ll get hurt.”

“But I won’t! I’ve been training! I go on way more dangerous missions with Damian all the time. And then when I’m working with dad, it feels like I’m constantly being put on fetching lost cats duty, you know?”

Conner hummed sympathetically, licking at his ice cream cone.

“Have you talked to him about this?”

“I did this morning, and you know what he said?”

“You weren’t ready?”

“He said I needed more time!” Jon exclaimed loudly, feeling angry all over again. “I’m basically thirteen and he treats me like he did when I first started going out as Superboy with him!” 

Kon rocked back, bracing himself up on one hand, and just looking at Jon.

“He’s an overprotective asshole.”

“I. . . I dunno I just -”

“You can say it Jon. Even if he hears you. He needs to trust you a little more. You’re. . . god, as much as I hate to say it, you’re growing up, and with that comes changes. And one of those changes should be your level of responsibility.”

Jon chewed on the inside of his lip, then looked up at Kon.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not saying he should let you go run patrols all by yourself or whatever. But you’re right, you and Damian get into some deep shit all the time and you handle yourselves just fine. If he trusts you to be fine with that, I don’t get why he doesn’t trust you when it’s just a patrol with him. Where you are, arguably, much safer,” Kon explained with a small shrug. “But then again, Clark’s kind of always been like that. Double standards and all.”

Jon frowned, then sighed. “Thanks Kon.”

“I can have Tim talk to Bruce if you want? We both know your dad listens to Bruce.”

“No. . . that feels like taking the easy way out. I want to earn this.”

“Okay, kiddo.”

Their conversation lapsed into easy bickering, chatting about what Kon had been up to, how Jon was enjoying summer break. Normal brother conversations. 

“You know what’s going to cheer you up?” Kon asked, wiping his hands on his pants after finishing his ice cream.

“What?”

“Come on, we gotta hit up a store.”  
  
  
  


“You’ll have to thank Tim later.”

“This isn’t a good idea.”

“Oh come on, it’ll make you feel better,” Kon said, swinging the bag with their prize inside of it.

“It’s defacing public property!”

“Not  _ technically _ . We’re just draping some paper over it, what’s the big deal?”

“It’s littering!”

“Okay,  _ maybe _ it’s that. But this toilet paper is biodegradable, so it’s fine!”

“Kon,” Jon whined. He stopped walking and crossed his arms.

Kon sighed and turned back to the kid. “Okay. Fine. If you don’t want to do this then I won’t make you, but I still think it’d be funny, and kind of cathartic.”

“It’s broad daylight!”

Kon looked around. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Jon glared deadpan at his brother. Kon just snorted.

“It’ll be fine. I know of a statue out of the way. Most people don’t walk past it, plus there’s construction in that area, so there’s even less foot traffic.”

Jon ended up getting convinced. 

Which is how he found himself floating around, wrapping toilet paper around his dad’s head. His heart was pounding and he kept glancing around every two seconds to check for passersby, but as Kon had predicted, no one had shown up yet. As Kon had also predicted, it  _ was _ rather cathartic, even if he felt like he was gonna just keel over and die.

“Hey, what are you two doing?”

Jon froze, he was busy looping toilet paper through Superman’s arms. Kon was on the other side of the statue and popped his head over, meeting Jon’s eyes and then looking behind him. Instantly his face lit up.

“Jimmy!!”

Jon frowned, slowly turning to see that Jimmy Olsen was indeed standing below them.

“Hey boys!”

Kon floated down to the ground to talk to Jimmy.

“What’s up man?”

“Not much, just running a quick errand. What’s going on here?”

“Old man is being a stink, so we’re having some cathartic brother bonding time.”

Jimmy nodded, chuckling. “Fair enough. Mind if I snap some photos?”

“No, that’d be great, actually! Hey, Superkid, come down here!”

Jon tossed the last of his roll over Superman’s shoulder and floated down. Jimmy snapped a few photos of the statue.

“Hey, Jimmy, do you mind taking a few photos for me?” Kon asked, pulling out his phone, and passing it over.

“Oh sure, dude.”

Kon turned to Jon. “Come here.”

Jon hesitated. 

“I promise these won’t go up on any social media or anything.”

So Jon gave in and walked over. Kon turned, and without warning, just picked him up. He set the kid on his hip like he was much smaller, and turned, grinning at Jimmy while pushing his sunglasses up. Jon just shifted positions a bit and smiled for the photo.

Jimmy took a few and then stepped back over, passing back Kon’s phone.

“Thanks so much, Jimmy!”

“Yep! Have fun!”

The two watched Jimmy walk away, and then turned to look at each other, then up at the statue, Jon still on Kon’s hip.

“Feeling better?”

“Feeling like we’re about to get arrested.”

Kon laughed and shot up into the air. “Then lets book it.”

He let go of Jon once they were in the air and the two flew back to the clock tower.

“I should probably get back home,” Jon said, glancing around.

The sun was starting to dip down below the horizon, sending streaks of light in every direction. It was getting late, and even for being a summer night, Jon knew he still had curfews. That, and he’d probably be in trouble for running away.

Kon nodded, looking a little sad.

“Okay. I hope the old man gets the stick out of his ass soon,” Kon told him, reaching up and ruffling his hair once more.

“Thanks Kon. And thanks for hanging out. . . It was fun.”

“Any time, squirt! Just hit me up and I’ll come down to visit.”

Kon grinned at him, and Jon grinned back, reaching out and hugging him tightly.

“See you, Kon.”

“See you, Jonno.”

They parted ways. Jon turned and flew back to Hamilton county, preparing himself to probably get grounded. If not for running away after an argument with his dad, then definitely for the slight public vandalism. But he was still grinning the whole way, because he had gotten to spend the day with his brother, and that almost made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Thank you so much to ThatHydrokinetic for betaing this for me! Check them out on ao3 and tumblr @ Shelbychild!!!
> 
> And visit me on tumblr @ Queerbutstillhere and Queerbutstillhere-writes !!!


End file.
